Load balancing in computing involves distribution of workloads across multiple computers, computing clusters, network links, central processing units, disk drives, or other computing resources. Implementing load balancing can improve resource utilization, increase throughput, reduce response time, and avoid overloading any single computing resource in computing systems. Using multiple components with load balancing instead of a single component can also increase reliability and availability via redundancy.